The Great Duelist Detective Part 4 - Enter Pitch Black
(As Jaden plays a mournful tune, Jesse nudges Kairi encouragingly.) *Jesse/Dawson: Go on, Kairi. (Kairi walks towards him, determined to make him listen now that Jaden is unoccupied with his detective work.) *Kairi/Olivia: Now will you please listen to me? My brother's gone and I'm all alone. (Jaden pauses temporarily.) *Jaden/Basil: (still depressed) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. (He resumes playing, but after seeing Kairi's sad face, decides to humor her.) *Jaden/Basil: Surely your mom and dad know where he is. *Kairi/Olivia: I--- I don't have a mama and papa. (Jaden screeches the violin as he abruptly sits up.) *Jaden/Basil: (uncertainly) Well... um... well, then perhaps...(firmly) See here! I simply have no time for lost and found. (turns away) *Kairi/Olivia: (now annoyed as she puts her hands on her hips, defiantly) I didn't lose him. He was taken by a lizard. (The duelist's eyes widen and he leans towards Kairi intently; clearly, this information is of great importance.) *Jaden/Basil: Did you say...LIZARD? (smirks) *Kairi/Olivia: Yes. *Jaden/Basil: (expectantly, still smirking) Did he have warts all over his face? *Kairi/Olivia: I don't know. But he wore a Molecular Suit! (This information is key to Jaden, who stands up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide.) *Jaden/Basil: HA! *Jesse/Dawson: I say, do you know him? *Jaden/Basil: (sitting on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation) Know him? That lizard, one Chameleon by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Pitch Black! (Jaden points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a boogie man sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of Pitch Black's sinister grin.) *Jesse/Dawson: Uh...Pitch? *Jaden/Basil: (leans over the top of the chair and delivers the next few lines from different locations, accenting Pitch Black's character.) He's a genius, Jesse. (He ducks down and reappears at the side.) A genius... twisted for evil. (Then Jaden moves in front of the chair.) The Napoleon of crime! *Jesse/Dawson: As bad as all that, eh? *Jaden/Basil: (now behind them, poking his head through a banister; hoarsely) Worse! For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close... (He stands and holds his fist out towards the picture.)...so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. (Jaden's voiceover continues as the camera takes us deeper and deeper through Tokyo's sewers.) *Jaden/Basil: Not a corner of Tokyo's safe while Pitch's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. (We come to an empty barrel on its side, and an iron door with bars.) Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak... (Inside the prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. Jeffrey is working at a podium, controlling its movements.) (An evil man is at the door, monitoring his progress. He has extremely pale gray skin, dull silver-golden yellow eyes, that resembles an eclipse and sometimes glows like a cat's eyes, jagged, sharp, white teeth, and glossy, spiky, black hair that curves back towards his head and ends in spikes. He wears black robes with sleeves that blend into his skin and has a slit running up to the middle of his chest and one on the side. Underneath his robes, he wears a pair of black pants and matching shoes. He also wears a black opera cape. His name is Pitch Black. Pitch's voice is dark and wicked.) *Pitch Black/Ratigan: (chuckles evilly) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Dragonheart? And aren't you proud to be a part of it? *Jeffrey/Flaversham: This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous! (He continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir.) *Pitch/Ratigan: (from o.c.) We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? (cut to him) You know what will happen if you...fail? (In Pitch's hands is a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Jeffrey becomes angry and defiant.) *Jeffrey/Flaversham: I-I-I don't care! (He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Pitch, who dodges just in time. The robot is flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on Pitch's robe. The boogie man scowls at the resultant stain.) *Jeffrey/Flaversham: You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this...this...this evil any longer! (Pitch has wiped the oil from his robe and breathes out his cigarette smoke. He smiles.) *Pitch/Ratigan: (biting off rage) Mmm...(normally) Very well. If that is your decision. (He picks up Kairi's ballerina doll and winds it up.) Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your sister brought here. *Jeffrey/Flaversham: K-Kairi? *Pitch/Ratigan: Yes. Hm-hm, yes. (He sets the doll down and watches it dance; mockingly) I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her. *Jeffrey/Flaversham: (from o.c.) You...you wouldn't! (Pitch picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at the young man.) *Pitch/Ratigan: (yelling) FINISH IT, DRAGONHEART!! (With a heavy heart, Jeffrey does as he's told.) (Outside, Pitch is humming to himself as he writes a list.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. (He looks above the doorway to another barrel, where The Chameleon is hanging from the faucet, sleeping.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Chameleon? (The Chameleon doesn't awaken, so Pitch screams in his face.) *Pitch/Ratigan: (calling back) CHAMELEON! (Startled, the lizard falls from his perch and rolls down the stairs at Pitch's feet.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. And you know what to do, and no mistakes! *The Chameleon/Fidget: (chuckles nervously) Yes, no...no...no mistakes, sir. (quickly reading the list) Tools, gears, girl, kimonos, Shogun wigs... *Pitch/Ratigan: (impatiently yelling from the doorway) NOW, Chameleon! *The Chameleon/Fidget: I'm going, I'm going! I'm going! (The Chameleon rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below.) Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Rtgoh3 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts